


Fuck the Supernatural Rabbit Hole

by WerewolfPrince



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Incomplete, Minor Violence, Slut Shaming, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/pseuds/WerewolfPrince
Summary: A short and incomplete dabble I wrote for my bestfriend’s fanfic idea where I’m Bella’s younger brother. Fuck you, Scott.





	Fuck the Supernatural Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna preface this and say that: my best friend is trifflin’ for this idea but I had fun with it.
> 
> I might write more, I might not.
> 
> Also, here’s a fake summary I came up with for his fic idea:
> 
> Two siblings. Two supernatural groups stuck in a timeless feud. Both are forced to pick a side that might ruin their relationship forever...
> 
> Just kidding, Ursa Bennet-Swan is Bella’s normal, sixteen year old half brother, forced to move in with her and Charlie after Ursa’s mother goes on an overseas business trip. It was just meant to be a year of catching up with family and attempting to enjoy a brand new school year, but clearly, Mother Supernatural is inclined to drag the not so willing Swan sibling onto her stage of fuckery.

So that’s how it was gonna be? Bella was gonna invite him to the reservation for the first in years just to ditch him for— Ursa checked his ever so silent cell phone for the time and frowned deeper— 20 minutes. She had been gone for 20 minutes to do fuck all.

He was gonna have to throw some hands at his sister. What was so important that she had to leave him almost automatically when they got here? And then attempt, badly he might add, that it was nothing serious to worry about.

She was horrible at lying but that didn’t mean he understood why she felt the need to hide literally everything from him. It had been four years since they spent actual time together but he didn’t think she’d change this much. They used to share everything with each other. They were all they had for emotional and mental support in their dysfunctional family. They actually had a decent sibling relationship before she moved here to Gloomsville. What could have happened to make her change—

No. If she wanted to suddenly close him off from her life and keep so many secrets now, who cares!

Ursa didn’t care.

Not one bit.

Didn’t give a singular fuck that he was alone in an unfamiliar place with no way of getting back into the truck or getting home.

Ursa kicked the front tire of the truck as he continued to grumble to himself, deep in a downward spiral involving his sister and her stupid secrets before the sound of multiple feet on dirt caught his attention. 

Three boys—men?—followed a trail leading out from the forest. They were so busy talking to themselves they didn’t even notice he was there. Not that they could, the moment he heard footsteps, Ursa ran and ducked along the side of Bella’s truck. Definitely not in the best of moods to talk to seemingly attractive and shirtless strangers no matter how gay this scenario looked.

Too preoccupied with staying hidden and wishing they would hurry up, Ursa nearly missed hearing his sister’s name in their conversation.

“How long do you think this thing between Jake and Bella is gonna last?”

“Depends on how long Jake lets himself be her bitch boy.”

“Hey now, it’s not like that, she could-?”

“Oh fuck off Jared, you know as well as I do that that corpse-loving leech is exactly that. A leech—“

“Paul, chill out man, Bells isn’t that bad—“

“You guys give her too much credit! She’s been toying with Jacob since day one. She’ll fuck with him until she’s bored and just run back to her own leech. It’s routine by now! I’m willing to bet that she—“

“What the fuck did you just say about Bella?”

The words were out of Ursa’s mouth before he even registered what he was doing. His brain shifted well into panic mode, telling him to shut up and to go back to hiding behind the car. ‘Lo and behold that his body moved on its own, away from the truck and making his way right up to the strangers that stopped talking.

Bella may have changed in the last four years but she was still his sister. He sure as hell knew her better than they did. She wasn’t the type of girl to purposely play with someone’s feelings. She could barely decipher her own feelings when it came to romance, let alone figure out what to do with someone else’s that was directed at her. Ursa remembers the conversations they had on relationships, what these guys were saying was not true.

It just made Ursa angrier than he already was.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking about her like that? Huh?”

Ursa stopped before the guy that had talked the most shit. Gods be damned if he was less than 1/2 this asshole height and body mass, no one was allowed to belittle his older sister other than him. Not his friends back at home in Arizona, and definitely not some loser at the rez.

All three men, if they could even be called that now with how they gossip, looked around as if to wonder where he suddenly appeared from.

“Who is this pipsqueak? Where the hell did he come from?” Paul asked his friends, unfazed by Ursa rising temper.

“How should I know? Maybe he’s one of Jake’s friends?” Replied one of the other boy-man, Jared.

“I’ve never seen him before, so I doubt that,” said the third, the one who attempted to stand up for Bella. Ursa would go easy on this one.

“Don’t worry about who I am, just keep my sister’s name out of your fuckboy mouth, got that?”

The flash of rage that burst past Paul’s eyes as they made eye contact almost made him regret his decision. Was this a smart choice on Ursa part, to pick a fight with a stranger that could flick his forehead and send him barreling into a tree? No, of course not. That wasn’t going to deter him from standing up for his sister.

“Who the fuck—“ Paul was interrupted as Jared clasped a hand on the back of his neck and spoke up instead.

“Wait, hold up... Bella has a brother? Embry, did you know that Bella had a brother?”

The one named Embry shook his head, eyes fixed on Ursa in confusion, “Nah... I don’t even think Jake knows.”

“There’s something about Bella that Jacob doesn’t know? Wow, that’s a first.”

So now she’s just not telling people he exists? After all of this was over, he was really gonna have to fight his sister.

Before Ursa can solidify his non-threatening threat and run back to the safety of Bella’s truck, Paul finally shoved Jared’s arm away from him, eyebrows furrowed harder than Vegeta’s ever could be as he aimed his glare at Ursa.

“Look, I don’t care who you’re related to. Facts are facts. So face it bitch boy, your sister is a slut and needs to get called out on it.”

One second Ursa was looking up at Paul, slowly blinding as he registered the words this asshole had the audacity to say. The next was something he’s never done before. His hand pulling back as far as he could go, fingers curling into a fist before making contact with Paul’s chin.

What should have felt briefly victorious, hurt. A lot. More than it should have. Ursa’s had to throw a punch or two at his old school for being openly gay but he was never the one to insinuate the fights in the first place. He’s familiar with the feeling of someone chin or jaw against his knuckles. But this, this felt like he just punched a brick wall reinforced with concrete and steel and it was fucking agonizing.

Sounds blurred together as the pain throbbed through his entire hand till it trickled to his elbow.

He was positive that it was broken.

He knelt over, cradling his injured hand as tears began to well into his eyes.

Then came the profanities.

“What THE ACTUAL FU—“

“Holy shit, Paul what did you do?”

“-SON OF A BIT-

“What the hell do you mean, what did I do? The kid was the one who punched me, Embry!”

“-FUCKING FUCK YOU ASSH-“

“You’re the one who wanted to say all that stuff about Bella! If you just kept it to yourself-“

“DICK WEED PISS WIZARD—“

“So now this is my fault? Even though I’m the one that got punched?”

“FUCK FACED TWAT-“

“Guys, shut up! Who was patrolling today?”

“WING NUT BITCH—“

“Seth and Leah. Why?”

“Contacting Sam, numbnuts, who else? You just broke some kid’s hand...”

—  
TBC


End file.
